


Pink

by undeadcannibal



Series: Volleyball Vixens [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, Mild Language, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadcannibal/pseuds/undeadcannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and you have a little fun experimenting~</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Or another summary could be THIS IS PURE FUCKING SIN BUT I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY IT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

Oikawa was a bastard. That you knew. What you didn’t know however, was that even while said bastard was asking you to eat him out -- he was still going to tease the hell out of you for it. All while straddling your face, sporting those dangerously tight volleyball shorts that perfectly outlined the curvature of his ass and cock. 

You’d hoped to remain impassive during this but you found it difficult to do so with him looking down on you with sharp taunting eyes; lips curved just the slightest to form a delicate smirk. It also didn’t help that his words trickled out of him in a smooth, husky tone. 

“Aw, are you nervous already? We haven’t even started…” Oikawa taunted while he gently ground his hips down against your chest. 

Though you didn’t admit it aloud, you were nervous. Not because of the fact that you were about to perform what some saw as a dirty and taboo act, no. You were nervous because even though you were supposed to be the one taking charge - doing all the teasing, making him squirm from your words - he was still the one with the upper hand. He was supposed to be the one reduced to a blushing, mumbling mess. And yet, he wasn’t. That bothered you more than the thought of what was to come. 

So, even though your cheeks felt as if they were on fire from how intensely you were blushing, you decided that - even if you couldn’t make him be the teased - you’d at least try and fight fire with fire. 

Silently, you slowly trailed your hands over the smooth, milky skin of his thighs - internally beaming at the small shiver you felt him give - you settled one hand on the inside of his thigh while the other continued its ascent. Traveling upward until the bottom hem of his shorts caught beneath your fingers. That did little to stop them. Instead of stopping, you simply continued to lift the fabric of his shorts until you reached the apex of his thigh. Once you were satisfied with the position of each hand, your fingers curled and pressed down on his flesh harshly. Enough pressure to leave light marks or bruises later on. That earned you a soft sigh from him.

Next, your glazed eyes roamed over the expanse of his thighs to help strategize what your next move should be. Unfortunately, while you were lost in thought, you’d failed to notice Oikawa growing impatient and decided to take matters into his own hands. 

Flipping a feathered strand of hair dramatically, Oikawa tsked and pushed your hands off of him. Carefully raising himself away from your form, his thumbs hooked themselves into the sides of his shorts and began to push them down his hips. Slowly revealing more and more of his creamy flesh to your hungry gaze, soon after he’d started you stopped him by capturing his wrists in your hands effectively halting his movement. A playful glare was given to you, but surprisingly, he didn’t protest. 

Taking that as a good sign, you quickly nudged your chin forward, nonverbally informing him of what you wanted. Thankfully Oikawa was able to understand you clearly, now raising off of you again before letting himself fall back onto the bed. Now with him lying back against the bed, you’d be able to do the teasing as well as set the pace of things. 

Changing your position, you were now sitting on your knees between his long legs, admiring the view for a few moments. He was quick to notice this and simply smirked at you before spreading his legs wide enough for you to slip between. 

Damn him. 

Returning with a devilish smirk of your own, you crawled forward until you were then kneeling between those long limbs.  
Placing one hand on his thigh, you noticed that his shorts were still hanging around his waist. That would change soon, but for now, it was time to do some teasing of your own. You couldn’t let him have all the fun tonight. 

Just as his lips parted to tease you about your hesitating advances, they shut quickly and instead of words, he only gave a soft hiss. You didn’t bother shutting him up with words. No, instead, you’d used the hand you’d had on his thigh to silence him with a firm swat.

After the quick swat, you left your palm there to soothe the quickly reddening skin with gentle strokes. 

“Finally quiet now, hmm?” Your lips curved upwards, words simple but said in a devious tone. “Maybe I should take the reigns more often. Finally, you got to be the one doing the teasing. Would you like that, Tooru?” 

You saw a swirl of emotions flicker in his eyes as his cheeks barely began to flush. Oh, that wouldn’t do. You wanted him to be reduced to a blushing, mumbling mess just like he’d left you so many times before. 

“Aw, nervous already? We’ve barely started…” Words emphasized with batting lashes and a slight tilt of your head was what finally did it. Oikawa didn’t completely crumble, but a wonderful color of pink blossomed over his cheeks. It was a good start. 

Not wasting another moment, your hands skipped his supple thighs and instead reached up towards his shorts. Patting his hip with one hand, Oikawa got the message and raised his hips to help you pull his shorts off. In one smooth motion, they were pulled down and off his legs and discarded over your shoulder, now leaving him bare to both the cool air and your eyes. 

One thing about your dear Oiks was that he wasn’t shy about much inside the bedroom. There was nothing left unsaid, untouched. At least not on his end. He especially didn’t mind being nude in front of you. Instead of shying away like you did from time to time, he was unabashed and damn-near proud every time he was naked in front of you. Just like now. 

Said setter was still smirking up at you, even if slightly. That wouldn’t work. You didn’t want him to be the teasing, smirking ass he always was. No. You wanted to reduce him to the mess you knew he could be.

Just as he opened his mouth to no doubt tease you with some witty comment, you shook your head while shushing him. “Not a word. The only sounds I want to hear from you are soft grunts and moans. Understood?” 

Oikawa blinked for a few moments before he finally moved and nodded his head in response. That had you smiling and cooing softly to him. “Good boy.” Without warning, you gripped his thighs and spread them apart promptly, opening him up all for you to enjoy.

The sight of him spread before you was something you felt would never get old. The man was just too fucking gorgeous to get tired of. His parted thighs - whose soft pale flesh resembled his favorite kind of milk bread - to his pale cock - smooth, lightly veined shaft with a beautiful soft pink cock head adorning the tip - all brought together by a wonderful pair of smooth balls, round and the perfect handful, not a speck of hair insight. After admiring such beautiful features, you couldn’t help but reach out and gently caress his cock; fingers delicately running over the length of his shaft, earning a twitch from him. 

“A-Ah,” Oikawa sighed and spread his legs a tad wider beneath your touch, ever eager to get down to it. Pulling your touch away from his cock, you slid your body down between his legs till your head was between them and you were face to face with cock and balls. Although it was tempting to lean forward and lavish them with kisses and swipes of your tongue, you refrained from doing so until later.  
Instead, you reached down and slid your hands beneath him, taking both of his cheeks into your hands. Gripping the round flesh within your hands, you kneaded and parted them for a few moments, gauging his reaction. 

Oikawa was watching you eagerly, still not at the point you wanted him to be. That was good, though. You wouldn’t have wanted him to come undone so quickly. Especially when you just began to touch him. 

Now holding his ass cheeks apart, you revealed his tight muscled ring to your view. Fuck. His tight hole was just as perfect as the rest of him. Clean, smooth, and a deliciously inviting pink shade. As much as you wanted to hold back, you couldn’t help yourself. Keep one hand on his cheek to keep him spread for you, the other drifted back to his lower back to gently lift him up, offering you even better access to his ass now that his backside was lifted. 

With him now in perfect position, you dove right in. Lips immediately covering and pressing a long kiss to his pink entrance, Oikawa released the first moan of the night as his hands came down on his thighs to grip them for purchase. Alternating between long and fleeting kisses, soon after you began to change things up. Digging your nails into the soft flesh of his ass, your lips parted to allow your tongue to peek out, tip barely brushing the center of his hole. When the tip of your wet muscle came in contact with his asshole, Oikawa couldn’t help but to release an uncharacteristic squeak of surprise, hips jolting upward just the slightest. 

Even though he jerked upward, you didn’t dare stop yet. The both of your shared a safe word. ‘Milk bread’. Oikawa’s choosing, of course. But, the rules of the word applied to both of you. If either of you uttered it while playing, everything would immediately stop and you would check on each other. So, you continued on with your task, kissing and now licking his ass for all you were worth. 

Soon, the movement of Oikawa’s hips steadily increased to gently rocking the longer you continued. Flattening your tongue, you gave a long upward lick before you straightened your tongue, then using the tip to draw patterns along his ring. Up, down, side to side, then a few swerving slashes to keep him on his toes. Which, judging from his current reactions, wouldn’t be a far cry from his current state. 

Oikawa’s moans now came in streams with his approaching edge; his thighs around your head squeezing and quivering slightly while he bucked against your mouth. If this was how he reacted when you ate him out, you’d definitely had to make this a repeat act of yours. 

“Fuck,” Oikawa’s head fell back against the pillows behind his head when your tongue barely prodded against his ass, threatening the breach the ring of muscle. His fingers curled and uncurled at his sides. Unsure of what to do with his hands while he twitched and bucked from your ministrations. “A-Ah,” Your name rolled off his tongue softly, his voice husky and soft. “Please…” He couldn’t bring himself to word what he wanted but you understood. Even though you both agreed on the ‘no talking’ rule, you’d let things slide for now. Giving him one more firm lick, you pulled back with a smug smile, hand reaching up to wipe away the remnants of your saliva coating the corner of yours lips. 

Oikawa groaned and bucked his hips up - hard, twitching cock bobbing along with the movement of his hips - as he whined in protest.

Your response was a quick roll of your eyes. “Oh, calm down. I’m not so cruel as to leave you like this.” For emphasis, you reached out and gave his cock a single firm stroke, earning another eager buck. Once his hips settled back down, you retreated from his cock and from the bed to step over to the bedside table. While you rummaged through the drawer for a few moments you could feel Oikawa watching every move you made. Sparing him a glance over your shoulder, your lips twitched upwards as a ghost of a smirk. “Don’t worry, I’m just looking for something… Ah! Got it.” Retrieving the bottle from the drawer, you bumped your hip against the drawer - effectively bumping it shut - and then returned to the bed. 

Waving the bottle in front of him, you grinned triumphantly. “Lube.” 

Oikawa’s cheeks darkened in color, his blush now spreading over the entire length of his cheeks as his eyes became half-lidded and a dark swirled in them. “Ooh, so dirty ____-chan~” 

“Well, I did just eat your ass, sooo.....” You trailed off into a giggle while, flicking open the lid of the bottle with your thumb. Raising the bottle in one hand, you brought forth and extended one finger, coating the digit thoroughly in the clear, slick substance. “Don’t be so surprised.” Topping your reply off with a smile, you returned to his body and gently patted his thighs reassuringly. 

Sealing and placing the bottle to the side, you scooted closer to him and then leaned down between his legs once more.

“Oh,” You said, looking up at him with a bashful smile. “I almost forgot. Would you mind putting a pillow underneath you? It’ll help for easier access and might make things a bit better for us.”

He nodded and gave you a small smile of his own before he reached back behind him and grabbed one of the pillows. Lifting his hips, he slipped the pillow between his hips and the bed which gave him quite the boost. Now that he was a few inches above the bed and he was raised slightly, you returned to your task. 

“Thanks. You doing alright by the way?” 

Oikawa nodded, smiling at you sweetly now. “Just fine, ____-chan. Thank you.” 

Leaning down and placing a swift kiss to his thigh, you spread him apart again, only this time instead of attacking him with your tongue, you slicked finger teased his opening. Slowly tracing his rim with the pad of your finger, you tore your eyes away from his entrance to his face, watching his reactions closely to make sure he was alright and that you weren’t hurting him. Thankfully everything seemed to be going well. Oikawa was currently spreading his legs wider and trying to move closer to your finger, but you promptly put a stop to that with your hand, holding his hips down firmly, keeping him in place. 

“What’s the matter, baby? You want my finger inside you that bad?” You’d slipped back to teasing him quicker than you’d thought but he didn’t seem to mind. No, instead he groaned out and tried to roll his hips forward against your finger. 

“Ah, ah. None of that.” Pulling your finger away from him, you sat back and watched him while you still kept him in place with your other hand. 

Oikawa’s chest was heaving with every pant he gave and his hips were bucking and rolling every so often, desperate to receive any amount of stimulation possible. He looked fucking magnificent. The blush that once covered only his cheeks had now spread to his neck and it made you wonder that if you reached out if you’d feel the heat beneath his skin. 

“--... me,” Oikawa mumbled off to the side, his head now trying to bury itself in the pillows. 

Raising a brow inquisitively, you grinned and replied, “Sorry, Tooru, what did you say?” 

You watched with a devilish smirk as he shut his eyes and grit his teeth, pulling away from the pillow so that he could speak clearly.  
“F-fuck me.” 

“Mm, sorry. I still don’t think I heard you right.” Your voice had now returned to that sickly teasing tone as you returned to his body. With your finger pressing back against his slick hole, you laughed and wiggled it against him, steadily increasing the pressure of your pressing. Threatening to slip inside of him at any moment. 

That had him moaning and backing up against you, failing his attempts to have you inside of him.

“Please! Please fuck me, _____!” 

“There’s the magic word. Thank you, baby~” 

Pressing harder against him, he finally relaxed his tight entrance enough for you to enter him in one easy, slow push. Once you were inside of him to the first knuckle, you stopped your movement and gave him so time to ease into the feeling of the new intrusion. 

Rubbing the inside of his thigh, you cooed to him softly. “How’s that feel, Tooru?”

Oikawa couldn’t answer you soon. Was too far gone at the moment. The feeling of finally being penetrated by you was nearly overwhelming. His chest was heaving heavily now and his hips were bucking weakly, cock now nearly throbbing in time with his erratic pulse. 

Clicking your tongue, you gave him a light pinch on his thigh - earning a jolt and yelp from him - before you soothed the sore area. “I asked you a question. How does it feel, hmm? Does it feel good, bad? I want to hear everything, Tooru.” 

You watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed in and out deeply, taking a few moments to compose himself enough to speak. 

“I,” His voice was now low and soft, on the verge of cracking. “It feels so good. But I want you to move, please.” 

Nodding, you did as he said and began to move. Slowly but surely, you worked your finger out of him before you sunk back inside -- going a tad bit deeper than last time. You repeated this action a few more times until you fell into a consistent rhythm. Now, you were pumping your finger into him till the edge of your palm rested against his ass with every inward push. Every time you bottomed out inside of him, Oikawa would mewl and writhe beneath you, squirming against your hand eagerly. 

Seeing him so close to the state you wanted him brought forth a surge of excitement within you. Your breath nearly matched his own as you watched him hungrily. He was beautiful in every way, especially when he was mewling like a little slut beneath you. Everything about him and the situation made you want to devour him whole. 

Growing more excited and eager, you reached over to the lubricant bottle and reopened it, except this time instead of coating one finger you coated a second digit and even applied some directly to his hole.

Just as your thumb closed the lid and you’d tossed aside the bottle, Oikawa’s eyes met yours in a heated stare.

Eyes darkening and becoming half-lidded, you eyed him nearly predatorily as your tongue darted out to wet your lips. “Every little moan, groan, mewl, whine, pant, everything. Don’t you dare hold back. I want to hear everything.” 

Not bothering to wait for a response, you leaned forward and took the leaking tip of his cock into your mouth while you pressed a second finger against him. 

Oikawa gasped and bucked his hips upwards, his throbbing and leaking cock slipping further into your hot, wet mouth while your finger did the same to his ass. His entrance was gripping your digits tightly, almost making it impossible to move, but after some encouraging swipes of your tongue around his cock -- getting him to relax was no problem. 

Working your mouth and hand in tandem, the pattern at which you sucked and fucked him earned you the reaction you worked for. Every swipe, lick, and suck of your mouth combined with the pumping and crooking of your fingers had him barreling to his brink faster than he could stop it.

Heeding your words, he let loose every little noise he had within him. He was panting, moaning, gasping, mewling, whining, and now - just as your fingers found and sought out that spot within him - screaming out his pleasure and your name. He didn’t care about how loud he was being or how wanton he sounded. The pleasure that was taking over his entire body - his entire being - was overwhelming and mindblowing. So much so that he couldn’t even warn you how close he was. He simply bucked and choked out moans as he desperately tried to fuck himself into you and against you.

Not only was his cock throbbing steadily inside of your mouth, but his entrance was also clenching and squeezing around your digits now. He was close and although every noise he made sounded heavenly, you weren’t going to draw out things for him. You’d give him the release he deserved. 

Just as you inhaled deeply and relaxed - lips spreading wide around him as you sunk down to take him as deep as you could - your searched and found the small spot inside of him that would deliver him over the edge. Taking him to the hilt; cock-head now brushing against the entrance of your throat and making you gag slightly, your fingers crooked together and rubbed the small gland inside of him over and over, both acts combined together to bring him the best amount of pleasure. 

Finally, finally, Oikawa was pushed over that sweet edge that he’d been teetering on for what felt like an eternity. 

Unable to control himself any longer, he allowed his body to succumb to the pleasure. Hips bucking relentlessly, his cock throbbed, his balls tightened, and his hole clenched around you simultaneously as he came with a scream of pure ecstasy. As sparks of pleasure ignited his nerves and waves crashed over his body he silently sobbed and writhed against you. 

The salty release of his pooled in your mouth as you pulled back, allowing the hot spurts to coat your tongue before it gathered at the back of your mouth. Just as his body unclenched and relaxed - his mind steadily coming down from the high - you carefully pulled your fingers out of him and your mouth off of his softening cock. Swallowing what you could, you noticed that some still coated his slick cock and dribbled down your bottom lip. Both weren’t a problem. Gathering up what you could on your finger, you pressed the messy digit to your mouth and cleaned it before smiling triumphantly. 

“I take it you didn’t hate it?” You asked carefully, wanting to know how he felt about how the evening went. Although you cared about what he thought, you’d be a liar if you claimed that you wouldn’t be a bit bummed if he didn’t like it. You loved everything about how the evening turned out. Not only was it a nice change of things, but you were so preoccupied with pleasing him that you failed to notice how excited you’d become during it. You could feel the stickiness coating your thighs and dampening your panties thoroughly.

Oikawa, slowly albeit surely, propped himself up shakily on his elbows to gaze at your breathlessly. 

“T-That was… amazing!” He gushed, smile now widening his soft lips. 

Oikawa then surprised you with a hug as he practically leaped forward. Though you returned the affectionate embrace gladly, you worried that he was overexerting himself by doing so. 

Retreating from the hug, you chose to keep your arms draped looped around his neck, keeping him close. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” You admitted, giggling while you nuzzled yourself into his neck. “I didn’t want to rush or hurt you.” 

Oikawa shook his head softly before he began to place light kisses everywhere he could reach. 

“You didn’t hurt me. Besides, even if you did, I would have said something or used our safeword. Don’t worry.” He was beaming over again as he moved and began to shower you with kisses, making you squirm and blush in his arms. 

“Alright, alright! Tooru!” 

“Mm, ____-chan~ I love you.” 

“I love you too, Oiks.”

“Oh! Speaking of our safeword, can we get some milk bread?” 

“Yes. Just… don’t leave crumbs on the bed, okay?” 

Before you left to the store, you pressed a quick and passionate kiss to his lips. To think he was mewling beneath you moments ago. Now, he was whining after you to hurry with the bread. Damn him.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, my dude, my guy, I'm sorry but I was obliged to write this after lurking through the Oikawa tag on tumblr. Seriously. I was bored and looking for some posts to save on my nsfw blog and oh... oh man... holy shit dude. I saw some of the hottest art of him. I'm talking provocative, beautiful art that made me want to jump into my laptop screen. Really. There's fucking great works out there with Oikawa and his wonderful ass out and shit and it just made me think, "Wouldn't it be totally hot to fucking eat his ass??" because let's be honest, it would be and now totally is hot. 
> 
> I'm sorry but I've never been more not-sorry about writing such filth in my entire life. 
> 
> Also, I apologize if this is awful, I wrote this when I was incredibly flustered so it might crash and burn honestly. But! If you do happen to enjoy it, thank you so much and as always kudos and feedback are loved! Thanks for reading~ (Also, if I missed any tagging or whatever feel free to let me know!)


End file.
